Keyboards are frequently used peripheral devices for computers and mainly include plastic keyboards and metal keyboards. For a conventional metal keyboard available in current marketplaces, the following components are included: a metal panel, a plurality of keys, a number of key brackets for carrying the keys thereon, a circuit board, a metal key tray and a plastic or metal base plate. A metal keyboard can be constructed by assembling the above components.
During process of assembling the above components to form a metal keyboard, laser welding method is employed to connect all of the metal parts together. For instance, the panel may be connected with the metal key tray by laser welding method. The circuit board and keys may be installed in an interlayer. Finally, the assembled key panel can be secured onto the base plate by means of double-sided tape.
To manufacture the metal keyboard using above laser welding method, each key must be welded for 100-200 times, thus inevitably increasing the cost and lowering the productivity.